Sargeras
Sargeras|thumb|right|Sargeras den Falne, Den Mørke Titan, Ødeleggeren av Verdener Sargeras var en gang en Titan, en mester valgt av hans med-medlemmer av Pantheon til å forsvare verdenene de hadde skapt. Han utførte denne plikten i utallige millenniumer, og søkte opp og ødela alle demonene fra Twisting Nether overalt hvor han fant dem. Selv om Sargeras' nærmest uendelige krefter var mer enn nok til å beseire monstrene han møtte, ble han veldig forvirret av deres korrupsjon og alt-oppslukende ondskap. Ute av stand til å kontrollere slik depresivitet, falt den store Titanen inn i en stor depresjon. Biografi Den falne Titan og det Brennende Korstog Mens hans forvirring og lidelse økte, ble Sargeras tvunget til å ordne opp med enda en gruppe som truet Titanenes orden: Nathrezim. Denne mørke rasen vampyriske demoner (også kjent som dreadlorder) erobret flere befolkede planeter ved å gjøre innbyggerne om til skygge. De onde dreadlordene skapte mistro og tankeløst hat. Sargeras beseiret Nathrezim lett, men deres ondskap påvirket ham sterkt. Mens tvil og desperasjon overkom Sargeras' sanser, mistet han ikke bare troen på oppdraget, men også på Titanenes visjon om et ordnet univers. Etter hvert kom han til tanken at selve konseptet på orden var tåpelig, og at kaos var det eneste absolutte i universet. Hans med-titaner prøvde å få Sargeras til å stoppe i sin gale tankegang og roe seg ned, men så ned på deres optimistiske holdninger som løgner. Stormende fra deres rekker for alltid, satte Sargeras ut for å finne sin plass i universet. Selv om Pantheon sørget etter hans avreise, kunne ikke Titanene forutsi hvor langt deres tapte bror ville gå. Innen Sargeras' galskap hadde ødelagte alle rester av hans tapre sjel, trodde han at Titanene selv var ansvarlig for skapelsens feiling. Bestemt for en gang for alle, bestemte han seg for å skape en ustoppelig hær som ville sette den fysiske verden i flammer. I hans raseri, knuste Sargeras fengslene til Nathrezim og satte de slu demonene fri. Disse vesnene knelte for den mørke Titanen og sverget å hjelpe ham i alle ønde måter de kunne. Slik ble Den Brennende Legion født. På planeten Argus, fant Sargeras hæren han søkte - Eredar, en rase med et forhold til magi i alle dens former. Fra rekkene til disse mektige vesnene plukket Sargeras ut to herrer over den destruktive hæren. Kil'jaeden skulle søke ut de mørke rasene i universet og få dem til Sargeras' rekker. Den andre, Archimonde, skulle lede Sargeras' uendelige styrker mot alle som motsto Titanens vilje. En tredje Eredar herre, Velen, avslo Sargeras' tilbud og flyktet fra Argus med hans tilhengere og omdøpte dem til Draenei, eller De Eksilte. Velen og Draenei flyktet fra flere planeter, men slo seg etter hvert ned på en fjern verden de kalte Draenor, eller Eksiltes Tilfluktssted. Da Sargeras så sine hærer klare til å lystre hans minste krav, sendte ham dem ut i Great Dark. Til denne dag, er det ukjent hvor mange verdener som har gått under takket være det Brennende Korstog utover universet. Fristelsen Azeroth Langt unna, på den unge verdenen Azeroth, brukte natt alven Dronning Azshara og hennes folk, Highborne, magi som deres leketøy. Sansende potensialet i Evighetens Brønn, og at det kunne mette hans tørst for magi, påkalte Sargeras Den Brennende Legion til utkanten av Azeroth, og Fienden av alt Liv kalte på Azshara. Dronningen ble imponertog overveldet av Sargeras' store makt, og godtok hans inngan i verdenen for bare en brøkdel av hans kunnskap og energi. Slik begynte den første invasjon av Azeroth. (Noter: I boken The Well of Eternity av Richard A. Knaak, blir det vist at Sargeras brukte en skjult, men effektiv mental manipulasjon når han snakket med Azshara og hennes rådgiver, Xavius, etter at han kontaktet dem. Dette fikk dem til å se på og tilbe Sargeras som en gud, villig til å gjøre alt for å hjelpe ham. Det viser opgså at Sargeras' manipulasjon kunne motstå, men det krevde en god del bevisst innsats og viljestyrke. Selv Malfurion falt nesten under viljen til den onde Titanen. Det er mulig, om ikke sannsynlig, at Azshara og Xavius var for overvunnet av deres ønske om makt til i det hele tatt å merke dette, langt mindre motstå.) Archimonde og den store Pit Lord Mannoroth stormet gjennom Kalimdor, rivende den i stykker og sugende ut all energi de kom over. Imens ventet Sargeras i Twisting Nether for at Azshara skulle styrke Portalen nok for hans inngang. Dette tidspunktet nærmet seg. Likevel, i siste øyeblikk, samlet natt alvene, hjulpet av Cenarius' halvguder og Alexstrasza's drager, deres styrker mot highborne, i en titanisk kamp som ødela Evighetens Brønn. Forsvarerne av Azeroth betalte en høy pris for å kaste demonene tilbake til Twisting Nether, men til slutt feilet Sargeras' oppdrag for første gang. Fordi Portalen til Twisting Nether forsvant i et utbrudd av så mye magi, kollapset styrken som holdt verdenen sammen, hvilket knuste Evighetens Brønn. En massiv del av der Evighetens Brønn hadde stått, oppsto den store Maelstrømmen. Aegwynn & Medivh Ni tusen år senere, ble den menneskelige kvinnen Aegwynn, den siste i linjen av magikere i ordenen Vokterne av Tirisfal, ansvarlig for å forsvare Azeroth fra demonene til Sargeras. Hun holdt konstant vakt over Azeroth, og drepte demoner overalt der hun fant dem. Sargeras så at Aegwynn var en stor trussel, men han så også hvordan hun kunne manipuleres. Den Mørke Titanen sendte demoniske agenter ut på en enorm dragejakt. Demonene slaktet flere drager, men Aegwynn dukket forutsigbart opp for å hjelpe de store vesnene. Sammen drepte de demonene før de kunne gjøre større skader. Mens Aegwynn overså scenen, oppdaget hun portalen demonene kom gjennom i Storm Peaks. Via denne portalen, ankom Sargeras Azeroth for å konfrontere Aegwynn. Vokteren av Tirisfal nølte ikke med å angripe, men Sargeras holdt tilbake, og lot hnne dermed ødelegge hans fysiske kropp. I hans siste levende øyeblikk, overførte han sin sjel til Aegwynn, og slo seg ned for å vente. Aegwynn, uten kjennskap til den åndelige parasitten, forseglet Titanens kropp i et eldgammelt Kaldorei tempel (senere kjent som Graven til Sargeras). År senere informerte Ordenen av Tirisfal Aegwynn at hennes tid som Vokter var omme, og spurte henne om å komme til Dalaran for å velge etterfølger. Aegwynn nektet, bestemt på at hennes avkom skulle ta over. Hun oppsøkte den store trollmannen og rådgiveren til Kong Llane, Nielas Aran. Aegwynn forførte trollmannen, og brakte etter hvert hans sønn til verden. Medivh, sønn av Aegwynn, var født. Sargeras overførte sin sjel til den nyfødte gutten, som etter hvert ville vokse opp og bli Den Siste Vokteren. Da Medivh ble fjorten år, manifiserte hans krefter som Vokter seg og han falt i koma. Under komaet gikk Sargeras inn i Vokterens enorme krefter, og da Medivh endelig våknet, hadde Sargeras nesten full kontroll. I hans nye kropp, kontaktet Sargeras den orkiske warlock Gul'dan, lederen for orkene på Draenor, som var blitt oppdaget av hans tjener, Kil'jaeden, nen få generasjoner før. Medivh dro til Black Morass i den øde, sørlige delen av Azeroth og åpnet Dark Portal, som ga orkene permanent adgang til verdenen. Den blodtørstige Horden angrep de innfødte menneskene og dvergene i Lordaeron og Khaz Modan. Medivh's natur ble forandret under komaet, og hans nærmeste forsto at noe var galt. Medivh's mor Aegwynn, nå bannlyst for hennes ugjerninger mot Ordenen av Tirisfal, hadde oppdaget hva Sargeras hadde gjort mot henne, og kom i kontakt med Kong Llane og hans general, Lord Lothar. Lothar følte de bare kunne drepe Medivh for å stoppe ham i å ødelegge Azeroth. Medivh's lærling, Khadgar, hjap Lothar, Kong Llane og Aegwynn infiltrere Medivh's mørke tårn, Karazhan. Hans enorme krefter til tross, ble Medivh overrasket og drept av hans tidligere kamerater i hans underhjordiske kammer. Med kroppen ødelagt, ble Sargeras sendt tilbake til Twisting Nether i smerte. Der er han i en slags åndelig tilstand, ute av stand til å finne en kropp sterk nok til å holde på hans demoniske sjel. Sargeras's Bannlysning Richard A. Knaak sa i et intervju: :Sargeras ceased to be in the sense of his physical being in the mortal world of Azeroth. He was cast into limbo, so to speak, as Blizzard wanted. Otherwise, he pretty much would have immediately returned to try to destroy Azeroth again. 'Ceased to be' was used specifically for that reason. Den orkiske warlock Gul'dan trodde Graven til Sargeras holdt enestående krefter, siden han var blitt fortalt så av både Medivh og eredar demonen Kil'jaeden. Gul’dan prøvde å kreve graven for seg selv, men da han ankom, var ikke Sargeras' lik noe sted. Istedenfor fant Gul'dan bare en endeløs sverm demoner, gale etter deres lange fengsling. Demonene rev Gul'dan til biter og brukte hans skalle til å fokusere sine krefter. Til denne dag er det ukjent hva somskjedde med Sargeras' kropp. Krefter Sargeras, den Mørke Titanen, viste følgene evner: * Endeløse telepatiske krefter (kommuniserte med Mannoroth til tross for å være i Twisting Nether) * Uskadelig til dødelige angrep og kraftig motstandsdyktig mot udødelige. (Demon Sjelen kunn ikke skade ham i det hele tatt) * Endeløse Magiske Evner (Viste følgene evner: Manipulerte Demon Sjelen fra Twisting Nether og skapte warlock magi) * Endeløs Kosmisk Overvåkenhet (han visste om De Gaml Gudene) * Enorme Kosmiske Krefter (beseiret Nathrezim, skapte Den Brennende Legion og var mektigst blandt Pantheon titanene) Karakter Utvikling I original saga, ble Sargeras sendt for å konfrontere de slu eredar før hans møte med Nathrezim. Dette har nå blitt forandret slik at nåværende saga slår fast at eredar ble transformert til demoner av Sargeras. Selv om vi vet Sargeras møtte andre demoner før Nathrezim, er deres skjebne ukjent, selv om noen mener Pit Lordene var blandt dem. Sargeras var egentlig en fotnote i Warcraft saga, en fallen Daemonlord hvis mørke påvirkning ble brukt av Medivh for å manipulere Gul'dan. Gradvis kom det boker o.l. som bygget ham opp til den største onde makten i sagaen. Relaterte Relikvier Sargeras har følgene våpen: *Jeweled Scepter of Sargeras Denne mektige staven ble brukt av Sargeras for ukjente hensikter, men det er kjent at den lagde portaler. Den ble stjålet av Ner'zhul og brukt til å lage portalene som ødela Draenor. Dens skjebne er ukjent, selv om faktumet at den var i Ner'zhul's eie, tilsier at den ble returnert til Kil'jaeden. *Gorshalach: Sargeras brukte dette da han fortsatt var medlem av Pantheon. Det knuste i to deler under Sargeras's fall til galskap. Sargeras gjenskapte en av delene til hans nåværende våpen, Gorribal, mens den andre delen ble tatt av Aggramar og gjenskapt til Taeshalach. *Øye til Sargeras: Det er ukjent om det var hans egentlige øye eller en Trinket han hadde da han ble "drept" av Aegwynn. Det ser ut til å ha evnen til å fokusere magi til en stor, ødeleggende kraft. Den ble ødelagt i Dalaran da Illidan's formel ble forstyrret. *Atiesh: Dette våpenet ble brut av Medivh. Sargeras fikk en mektig demon inn i det da han overtok Medivh. Demonen er fortsatt i staven, selv om den knuste. Demonen er nå kjen som Atiesh, Hand of Sargeras. Han må drepes for å rense staven. Se også: Graven til Sargeras da:Sargeras de:Sargeras en:Sargeras es:Sargeras fi:Sargeras fr:Sargeras hu:Sargeras pl:Sargeras